In an electronic component mounting apparatus that mounts electronic components on a substrate, like a printed board, a component feed unit, such as a tape feeder, is disposed beside a substrate conveyor track built from a conveyor, like a belt conveyor. A mount head picks up electronic components from the component feed unit and mounts the components at predetermined coordinate positions on the substrate.
Substrates vary in size from small to large. With a view toward addressing a change in substrate size, the substrate conveyor track is made up of a stationary path and a movable path that are parallel to each other. The stationary path and the movable path each are built by winding a conveyor belt around a guide rail. The stationary path serves as a fiducial path for positioning a substrate when a side end face of the substrate is pressed against the stationary path. Further, the movable path advances or recedes with respect to the stationary path, whereby a width (spacing between the stationary path and the movable path) of the substrate conveyor track can be controlled in accordance with a width of the substrate.